The Game Comes Full Circle
by happyday girl
Summary: Another sequel to 'Let The Games Begin'. Sam & Dean are driving back from a nasty hunt when they are forced off the road, before being brutally attacked by an unknown man. Who is hunting them now? Can they survive yet another series of tests? Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! so, this is the third instalment of my series, following up 'let the games begin' and 'suffering? You haven't seen anything yet'. **

**For this story, you probably need to read 'let the games begin' because something about it will be pivotal to this story...**

**This has another SAW tagline, because they work so well!**

**Hopefully this story will still surprise you; I hope I haven't run out of ideas for games and tests!**

**I really do hope you enjoy this story!**

The Impala rumbled down the side-road, going quite slowly in the early morning light.

Dean, who was driving, looked across at his little brother, and gave a small smile when he saw him, with his head pressed against the cold glass of the window, fast asleep.

He turned down the music, reducing the thumping sound of AC/DC inside the interior of the car. He settled back in his seat, moving his shoulder's in a wide arc as he drove.

Their last hunt had been extremely hard on the both of them, culminating in Sam being thrown through a second floor window, and Dean being held by his throat by a very angry shapeshifter.

Seconds before Sam had his life ended by a large shard of glass; Dean has been able to kill the bastard, sending him back to whatever hell he came from.

Now they were travelling to Bobby's for a little, well deserved R and R, travelling through the night to get the hunter's house by mid-afternoon, Dean hoped.

He looked to his side as Sam stirred, rubbing his eyes, peering out at the road, trying to pinpoint where they were on the road.

'Are we there yet?' he asked thickly, clearing his throat and patting down his mussed hair with a hand.

'Nope, not yet, I had to stop for coffee-I reckon we're about half hour off schedule' Dean groaned, knowing his brother had hoped they were nearly there, but he really needed a coffee pit stop.

'Aw geez...wake me up when we get there...'Sam muttered, moving his body to get more comfy in his seat.

'Nuh uh it's your turn to drive soon! Stay up; I'm lonesome being here all by myself!' Dean whined, pretending to pout and give Sam puppy dog eyes.

'No. They're not gonna work on me dude!' Sam protested, but he relented, sitting up straight and yawning.

'Yeah...' Dean chuckled, turning back to the empty road.

A few more minutes past, with the brother's just talking about mundane, random things, until Sam caught sight of headlights in the distance coming towards them.

'That's weird...'he mused, turning to look at his brother, who frowned at him.

'Oh no, another cars out on the road! Sammy quick-call the police!' he said in a high-pitched voice, before he giggled, turning to the road again.

'You're an idiot, you know that?' Sam grumbled, turning back to look at the headlights.

He wasn't quite sure, because he could only see the lights, but there was definitely up with that car.

Moments later, however, realisation dawned.

'Dean, he's on our side of the road!' he said; panic grabbing him as he pawed at the dashboard, trying to get a better look.

'No way...' Dean argued, squinting to see the headlights. He swore when he saw Sammy was right.

'Dean, slow down!' Sam trilled, looking at his brother with wide eyes.

Dean put his foot on the break, but, even though it was full on the floor, it made no difference to the speed.

'Something's up with the car!' he said, looking down in a panic. 'I can't break! It won't work!'

Sam watched in abject horror as the car came closer, bright yellow headlights nearly blinding them.

'Dean do something!' He said, looking at his brother for help, Dean looked around, there was a brick wall along his side, so he couldn't stop there without going headlong into it, so that was out.

The only other thing that he could do was swerve, but he didn't know where.

'Dean!' Sam warned, his face shining with the other car's headlights. There was nothing he could do.

'Sammy get down!' he yelled, wrenching the steering wheel to the right, before leaning towards Sam and covering both his and his brother's head.

The impact was simultaneous.

Metal hit metal, the scream of rubber bending and snapping, the front of the opposing car indenting into the Impala, its bonnet moulding into Dean's side, the metal flying forwards, surrounding the oldest Winchester.

Sam was thrown to the side, then backwards, his head colliding with the dashboard, before being rammed back into his head rest.

Dean's strong hands dragged him back down, and long arms covered his head, Dean breathing heavily onto his face.

'Sammy! You ok?' Dean shouted above the noise, but before Sam could answer, they both became aware that the Impala was being pushed by the other car, very strongly to the left.

'What's happening now?' Sam gasped, fingers curling round Dean's arms, Dean's own hands around his chest and waist, they were both making sure neither of them got hurt.

The Impala's metal kept screaming as it was pushed to the side.

'Oh my god-there's a river down there!' Dean gasped out as he remembered reading the map; there was a river on Sam's side, after a short but steep drop.

'It's pushing us down there!' Sam shouted, before attempting to scrabble up to get out.

It was too late, and seconds later, the Impala plunged down the short cliff, Sam's stomach felt like it had dropped a mile, and he yelled in panic as they both lurched forwards, before the car twisted and rolled in mid-air, sending the brother's crashing around in the interior.

Moments later, the Impala crashed into the freezing water, the boys coming to a harsh standstill as they hit the water like a brick.

'Sammy we need to get out!' Dean shouted, grabbing Sam's collar and hoisting him up.

Sam used his forearms and shoulders to squeeze out of the mangled wreckage of Dean's beloved car, and he sat on the crushed hardtop of the car as he looked down at Dean, who was struggling to get out, blood streaking his face.

Sam held out a hand, Dean accepting and using his brother's whole arm to hoist himself up.

Seconds later, the Impala became submerged, the force of the gravity of the car pulling the brother's down as well.

Dean grabbed Sam and pushed him up, realising he was getting sucked down even more.

Sam hit the surface, spluttering and yelping. 'Dean!' He yelled, looking around for his brother.

The direction of the water led him to the edge of the river, and he instinctively swam to it, keeping an eye out for Dean.

As soon as he was on the bank, Dean surfaced, coughing into the air.

'Sammy!' he yelled, looking around. His face immediately relaxed as he saw Sam, safe and sound on the bank.

A figure appeared behind his brother on the bank, and he splashed around, yelling, hoping to get Sam's attention, but it didn't seem to work. He started to swim, watching the figure approach his brother.

'SAM!' He yelled, but seconds later, he watched in horror as Sam was viciously clubbed round the back of the head, and he slumped to the floor, unconscious.

'SAMMY!' was the only word Dean could shot out, and it continued to be the only word as he swam towards the shore, keeping his eyes on his brother, and the man stooping over him.

'Get off my brother you son of a bitch!' he yelled, throwing himself on the shore and leaping at the man.

The man stepped deftly, aside, and without a seconds notice, hit Dean round the head with a very heavy object, Dean dropping like a dead weight on the floor, falling next to his brother in the cold, morning light.

**Oh no, I destroyed the Impala...sorry everyone! **

**I hope you enjoyed the action, more action to come!**

**If any of you have any ideas/requests for a game or test for the boys, I'd be happy to consider them!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke up with a groan, blinking out the blood that had run into his eyes.

He straightened up, looking down as he found he couldn't move very well. He saw that he had thick rope surrounding his stomach and chest, tethering him to the chair.

'Dean?' he asked, struggling against his bonds, wincing as pain shot through his arms, a result of the car crash he had been in before.

His eyes searched desperately for his brother, but he couldn't see him at all.

'Dean!' he said louder, trying to twist around in his seat. There was a groan behind him, Dean answering him after a groan. 'Sammy? Are you ok?' he muttered, trying to look behind him to see if Sam was alright.

Before Sam could answer, the door at the end of the room opened.

Two men came through the door, wearing suits and ties, and dark glasses covering their eyes.

'Oh look it's the Men in Black!' Dean smiled; the brother's watching them approach.

'You will be silent unless you are spoken to' one of them men said.

Dean's face darkened. 'Make me' he spat.

The man obliged, back handing Dean across the face, the hunter flinging his head back with a groan.

'I will make you, as you asked so nicely' the man smiled, before stepping back with his crony and standing in silence.

Sam turned his head to try and see his brother, but couldn't quite manage it.

The two men then advanced on the brothers, taking lots of little round things out of their jacket pockets.

'What are they?' Sam asked, frowning as one of the men pulled his shirt right up and attached the circular things to his stomach and chest.

Dean froze as the other one did the same to him, also attaching them to his forehead and arms.

'What the hell are you doing?' repeated Sam, getting angry now-what the hell was happening?

Before the men could answer, the door opened with a snap, another figure stepped into the room.

As soon as the figure started to walk towards them, Dean realised that they were facing something they hadn't faced before.

The click-clacking of high heels snapped on the floor, and as the figure approached, Sam and Dean could see her better.

She was a woman of about thirty years old, with short cropped blond hair. She wore red high heels atop blue skinny jeans. A long white doctor's coat hid a ruffled purple top, red lipstick finishing off her look.

'Hi Boys...I don't expect you know who I am, do you?' she purred, looking from one brother to the other.

'Lady, if I did, we would have had fun times before tonight!' Dean smiled, eyeing up the woman's rear, and man did she have a good one.

'Shut up, I wasn't speaking to you' she snapped, turning to her cronies.

'We've got work to do' she muttered, before sitting at a desk and getting out a box.

She cleared her throat. 'Sam, Dean, you'll know who I am soon enough, but I want to let you both in on a little secret- you wont soon forget me!' she smiled, hooking something through the box.

'Look lady, I don't know what the hell you're doing, but if you let us go we can ta-ARGHHH!' Dean yelled in pain, his whole body stiffening up, clenching his entire body in a rigid motion.

Moments later it stopped. 'Dean Dean Dean. Don't speak-the electric shocks will stop you!' the woman grinned, before looking at Sam and pushing a button on the desk.

Sam yelled in pain, throwing his head back, clenching his fists as the electric current tore through his body, paralysing every muscle and fibre.

'Sammy! Stop it you bitch!' Dean shouted, desperately trying to turn his head to see his brother.

Sam let out a garbled yell, and then relaxed back in his chair with a shout as the electric shock was turned off.

'Who the hell are you?' Dean yelled angrily, fixing the woman a Death glare.

She sucked her bottom, red-lined lip into his mouth, before widening her eyes and looking at the oldest Winchester.

'You've heard of me' she said with a smile, one Dean would have found cute in other circumstances.

'What the hell does that mean?' he asked, still trying to crane his neck to see Sam.

Sam had his head bowed, eyes half shut, just trying to breath in a regulated way.

'You knew my brother, put it that way...' she said, before standing up, and walking to where Sam was recovering.

'Oh poor baby...' she whispered, pushing Sam's head back with a manicured finger.

Sam's head lolled backwards, before he regained control and looked at her through confused eyes.

'Feel better?' she smiled, before leaning in and kissing the youngest Winchester on the cheek, laughing as she brought her head back.

'Who was your brother?' Dean spat, eyeing up the woman's cronies, wary of what they would do if he kept talking out of line.

The woman's face ghosted over with a frown, before she smiled serenely at him.

'My brother was such a lovely man. He was two years younger than me, and we spent most of our time together, playing games, making jokes, until some bastard decided to fire bomb our family home. The flames were high; the heat immense, none of us could get out. Our father tried in vain to save us, but he perished long before he could reach us. I was the oldest, I couldn't reach anyone. Despite the choking flames I searched that damn house, but I had to get out, in the end I jumped out the bedroom window.

The sounds of my little brothers and my mother screaming as they burnt will forever haunt my dreams.' She said, her voice tailing off as she bit her lip.

Sam looked at the woman, the cogs whirring, his heart dropping by each sentence. He knew who she was talking about...

_His face was peppered with small scars, across his face and down his neck, with huge expanses of pale, whiter skin covering the side of his face, running next to the scars down his neck. Sam looked in morbid fascination as the man smiled; the skin of his lips a mottled white, blending in with the rest of the skin of his face. _

_'Trunky want a bun?' the man smiled, nodding at Sam's curious expression._

'Oh my god...'He muttered, trying to turn to Dean, wondering if his brother had come to the same conclusion.

'Son of a bitch...' he heard his brother breathe out.

'You can imagine my surprise when I found out Chris was alive and well, and-killing people, it would seem!' she laughed, eyes lighting up at humour only she found.

' I found his little game book, after he died, and after reading through it, I found a very interesting pair of gamers-Sam and Dean Winchester!' she grinned, before flicking the button on her desk, sending both the brother's into the clasps of agonising paralysis once more, screwing their eyes shut, groaning in pain.

'You killed him, and my nephew and his friend-well, they didn't stand much of a chance, did they?' she said, no longer smiling.

'A woman can do a better job.' She said with a sickening finality that struck horror into the brother's hearts.

'This is a competition only I can win-And I'm going to enjoy it!' she smiled, before nodding at the two suited men, who had stood by her side, not saying a word.

The men nodded and took off the circular pads from the Winchesters, and putting them back inside their jacket pockets.

'What are you going to do?' spat Dean. 'You can't do anything worse than your twisted family have already done!' he sneered.

The woman smiled, showing her pristine, white teeth. 'Darling, I'm Sarah Johnson-I can do much better than them!' she smiled, before nodding to her henchmen one last time.

They both cut the brother's bonds and dragged them bodily out of their seats, holding them tightly in a death grip so there was no way to escape.

'Don't do this! Your family were psychos' -don't be like them!' Sam yelped out.

Sarah smiled and took Sam's chin in her hand, bringing her face to his, looking deep into his eyes.

'You thought the rest of my family were crazy- wait till you see my imagination!' she grinned, before releasing Sam and nodding her head at the door.

'Take them away-the first test is in the morning!' she smiled, before standing to watch Sam and Dean being dragged from the room yelling and shouting.

They had no idea what was going to be happening in the morning...

**I hope you like the new villain, something different for the boys to face!**

**What will happen in the morning? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I am really sorry this has taken so long to update, Christmas time is very busy!**

**Anyway, I hope this extra long chapter will make up for the absence!**

**The idea of 'needles' came from Mzzmarie, so I hope you like it! **

**Enjoy!**

Sam pounded his fists on the wall and growled in anger as the large metal door was shut and locked behind them. The brother's found themselves in a large circular room, bare of everything accept a single line of light bulbs that were swinging on the ceiling above them. After some of his energy was part-spent, Sam turned to face his brother, his face pale.

'So what do we do now?' Sam asked the obvious question, looking at his brother with wide eyes, hoping for a decent answer.

Dean, however, shrugged and blew air out of his cheeks. 'Honestly Sam? I have no idea; I don't know why this keeps happening to us. What the hell have we done now? We should emigrate Sammy, move to Gibraltar or something!' Dean gave a small smile, which was returned by Sam.

'Do you even know where that is?' he muttered.

Dean looked affronted. 'That is not the point Sam!' he smiled, before turning serious and looking around.

'Looks like we have another crazy to outwit Sammy! We're getting good at it now...maybe we've reached the high score already!' he said, winking at his brother, trying to give him some comfort, even though he knew it wasn't helping very much.

'I expect so...' Sam murmured, putting his hands on his hips and walking around the room, trying to see if there was a way out.

Both brothers's jumped as a voice rang out in the room beside them, even though they could see no one else in the room.

'Hello boys. Time for your first little test-I am a scientist by profession, dealing with toxins and chemistry, so be aware of that...I don't need to use brute force to hurt you!' there was a small little lift in her voice, as if she was enjoying what she was saying.

Dean gave same a look out of the corner of his eye, looking at his panic stricken brother.

'Listen lady-just tell us what you want!' he said, angry now. He had promised himself that he would never let Sam get hurt like this again, and he was intending to stick to it.

'Oh come now, that wouldn't be sporting!' she said, her feminine voice contrasting on the cold stone walls of their prison.

'In a few moments you will be joined by some of my friends, and they will get you set up, then I will explain your game for you' she said, before her voice crackled and silence fell about the room.

Before Sam could even turn to his brother two men burst into the room, each of them walking towards one of the Winchesters.

One of the brutes grabbed Sam's shoulder, but Dean ran in front of him and threw it off.

'Keep your hands of my brother you son of a bitch! Whatever your gonna do, do it to me!' he growled, glaring at the man.

The man deftly backhanded Dean in the face, sending him tumbling to the floor, before grabbing Sam once more and forcing him to the back wall, which had a kind of indent in the stone, something Sam hadn't been aware of before.

The man reached into his pockets, one incredibly strong hand holding down the tall, struggling Sam, before pulling out a length of chain. With surprisingly quick and agile fingers, he attached Sam to the wall and pulled the chain tight.

'Let me go!' Sam growled out, but the man punched him in the face, sending his head spinning to the side.

'Let go of my brother!' Dean shouted out, and the man turned down to see the eldest Winchester being restrained by his cronies, struggling like a kitten, fighting like a lion.

'I SAID LET HIM GO!' Dean roared, before he was literally dragged back to the wall and tied to it by an identical length of chain.

'What the hell do you think you are doing?' Dean spat, struggling ever harder as he glared at the man.

'Preparing you for your test!' he sneered, with a small sadistic smile playing on his features.

The man who had tied Sam up reached down and pulled something from the floor, a kind of rack, filled with needles that were full of different coloured liquid.

Sam regarded the scene with complete panic, his face draining of all colour.

'What the hell is that?' he managed to gasp out, still staring at the apparatus in front of them.

The man said nothing, he merely smiled, then nodded his head at the door, and then he and his friend walked out of it, slamming it shut behind them.

'Dean...' Sam said, looking across the room to where his brother was tied up.

'Yup?'

'What do we do now?'

'I have no idea'

'Great. Perfect. Thanks Dean...just what I wanted to hear...' Sam muttered, before cursing himself. They shouldn't be arguing.

'Sorry Sammy-I'm a little tied up at the moment!'

Sam snorted a little at his brother's stab at humour, but his heart sunk even more when he cast another look at the rack of needles in the middle of them both.

'What do you reckon there for?'

'Sam I don't know. Stop asking questions' Dean snapped, looking around for a way out, and finding nothing.

Seconds later the woman's voice came back on, floating around the room like an evil butterfly.

'I trust you boys are comfy? Good, then we'll begin!' she said, as if she was addressing children for story-time.

'What you have in front of you is a rack of needles. In those needles are various poisons, toxins, agents and general nasty stuff. All you need to do is get out of range of the needles before they hit you! Sounds simple, doesn't it?' her voice hung in the air like cloudy smog as Sam and Dean looked at each other in horror.

The chain you have has a surprising amount of give in it, but you boys are attached to each other. The rack will travel to Dean first, inserting the needles into the flesh and releasing the deadly foray of toxins into his system, killing him almost simultaneously. Then it will travel to Sam, doing the same. The only way you can survive is to work as a team...but can you do it before the time runs out?' she laughed airily for a few seconds.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, before casting yet another look at the rack of needles.

'Now, I know you boys can do this easily, yes? So I shall make it harder for you! You'll both be doing this...in the dark! You won't be able to see a thing! Is your communication skills up to scratch?

You have thirty minutes; your time starts...NOW!'

The lights went out en mass, plunging the boys into darkness.

On the wall a digital clock flickered on, proclaiming that the brother's now had 30.55 minutes to save themselves from their impending deaths.

'Sammy!' Dean yelped out, walking forwards little, arms raised.

As soon as Dean did, Sam heard the whirring, squeaking sounds of wheels being turned, heading away from him.

'Oh my god, DEAN!' he yelled, lunging forwards, arms also raised as well.

Dean stopped as soon as he heard Sam cry out, and he too heard the turning of the wheels.

But the heavy wheels weren't coming towards him anymore...

'Sammy you're bringing it towards you!' he cried out, eyes open wide in the darkness, unable to see a thing.

'Damn I wish I was a bat!' he yelled in frustration.

'STAY STILL SAM!' he ordered.

'I have' came his reply. Seconds later, they both heard the heavy wheels begin to head for Dean once more.

'Dean it's coming to you!'

'Yeah I can hear...' Dean muttered with resounding dread in his voice.

Sam gave a small cry then walked forwards once more, his heavy footfalls alerting Dean to his brother's plan.

'No Sam! Don't walk forwards, it'll come to you!'

'That's the point. It won't come any further to you if I don't let it!'

'But it might turn on you instead!' Dean gasped, looking around and running hands through his hair, trying desperately to catch a glimpse of his brother, to see if he was alright.

'Just shut up and stay still!' Sam muttered, hearing the wheels come to a stop.

He did a mental calculation in his head, his heart lifting like a bird as he solved the puzzle.

'Dean, we can beat it! It's gonna be close, but I think we can!'

'Do explain' Dean muttered, before he jumped slightly; the rack of needles on wheels were trundling towards him once more.

'No time to explain-just stay still!' Sam instructed, and he confidently stepped forwards into the darkness, smiling slightly as the wheels stopped, then began to move towards him again.

'Sammy...'

'I know what I'm doing.' Said Sam, before standing still. The path of the needles was instructed to go to Dean first, so it wouldn't go near him any more than it was at the moment, which gave him an advantage. If it would only go a few centimetres towards him, then head back to Dean-he could follow it.

He heard the wheels turn once more to Dean, and head back towards his big brother, who was bristling and shaking with panic.

Dean heard the wheels coming towards him with a sinking feeling, but moments later the wheels stopped, then headed backwards again, Dean hearing Sam moving forwards, then stopping, then, as it came back to him, Sam beginning to move forwards again, each time getting a little closer.

'You're still bringing it to me!' Dean muttered, the sound of heavy wheels filling his heart as well as his ears.

'I said it was gonna be close...' Sam muttered with an apologetic note to his voice.

Dean took a deep breath as he heard the wheels stop once more, and then head back, then towards him again.

'Hold out your hand Dean...' Sam instructed, flinging out his own hand. Dean did, and was grateful for the cold hand that was thrust into his palm, Sam's hand shaking with fear.

'Your close now' Dean breathed, smiling at his little brother's bravery, even though he couldn't see.

'Yep...now get back as far against the wall as you can!' Sam muttered, reluctantly letting go of his brother's hand.

Dean did as he was told, pressing his back against the cold stone, making him shiver.

Sam stopped for what he hoped was the last time, and then heard the wheels travelling forward once more.

Both Sam and Dean blinked in surprise as sudden light engulfed them, making them rub their eyes in a panic.

Before Sam could even open his eyes again the rack of needles shot forward the last few centimetres, one of them needles pressing into Dean's shirt and stomach, the back of the rack pushing forward as an automatic plunger, sending potentially lethal liquid into his blood stream.

Dean yelped in pain, before grasping the needle and pulling it out with a gasp of pain.

'Sammy!' he chocked out, falling to his knees.

'Dean!' Sam fell to his own knees beside his big brother, holding his shoulders and pulling him closer.

'Don't do this to me Dean...come on, you can fight it!' he breathed.

'I'm ok Sammy...don't feel no different...' Dean smiled, batting his brother's concerned hands away from him and sitting up with a groan.

Seconds later the lights went out once more, sending the boys into darkness once more, wondering what the hell was going to happen now.

**So, what's going to happen to Dean? What was injected into him?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Any more suggestions for games will be warmly welcomed!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! So, I'm getting back into the swing of updating regularly now, so hopefully this will make for smoother reading!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Sam didn't have any concept of time any more. He didn't even know whether it was morning, afternoon or night time. All he could see was complete and utter darkness.

He felt Dean move beside him, and he looked down, putting out his hand to feel for his brother.

'You ok?' he asked softly, knowing full well he wasn't.

'Yeah I'm good Sammy...quit worrying about me...' said Dean, before he had to shut his eyes to suppress a groan of pain. A wave of burning pain flushed from his wound where the needle hit, causing him to wince. He had no idea what was in that damned needle, but he was going to worry about it just yet, he had to make sure Sammy didn't get nabbed with one too.

Sam rolled his eyes but said nothing. He knew full well that his brother was hurting, but there was nothing he could do to make him admit it.

Suddenly the lights came back on, flooding the Winchester's eyes with stinging rays.

Dean groaned as he stood, feeling his legs shake as he tried to stand straighter. He frowned down at them, before looking back at the door, wondering what was coming next.

The door opened, and through it came the shadowed and blurred figures of two men, Sam presumed they were the men who had orchestrated everything that had happened so far.

One of them grabbed Dean, but he fought back, wrenching himself away and putting his arms up, starting the well rehearsed and practised self defence stance he had learned off his father.

Sam did the same, raising his arms and putting his weight on the heels of his feet.

The men sneered and laughed at them, before they both rushed for the brother's at the same time. Sam connected to his man first, sending a well aimed punch at his face, following up with a swift knee in the stomach, sending the man gasping to the floor.

Dean however, was much slower off the mark, owing his slowness to a sudden flash of pain right behind his eyes, and a fluttering pit of nausea erupted in his chest, making him sink to his knees with an agonised groan.

'DEAN !' roared Sam, before kicking the recovering man in the chest, sending him reeling back to the floor from whence he had just come from.

Sam raced to his brother's side, pulling him around, noting with a thrill of horror Dean's sweaty brow and shaking features.

'Dean?' he muttered, he had no clue what was going on, what was wrong with his big brother.

He never heard the man come up behind him, and it was too late to react by the time he was dragged upright by his hair, before he was whirled into a wall, a volley of punches and kicks raining down on his body.

Dean, upon hearing Sam's shouts and cries of pain, painfully lifted himself to his feet, ignoring the pain flourishing and spreading from his stomach to his chest, his nausea ever rising.

'Sammy...' he groaned, a new thrill of anger erupting in his belly as he saw Sam being viciously punched. He staggered towards them, fist raised, his knuckles colliding with the man's temple, sending him to the floor with a shout of pain.

Sam slid down the wall, blood pouring from his nose, seconds later the other man was upon him, but Dean wasn't finished. He grabbed the man by the shoulder and span him round, before head butting him in the face, smiling at the crack of his nose as the man clapped his hands over his face.

As Dean bent to pull Sam up however, he didn't check behind him-

'DEAN LOOK OUT!' yelled Sam, but it was too late, and seconds later there was sickening sounding crunch. Dean's eyes widened in shock, seconds later he fell into a horrified Sam's lap, the youngest Winchester looking fearfully at the man who wielded the large metal club, now smudged with Dean's blood.

'You son of a bitch!' growled Sam, gently pushing an unconscious Dean off him and squaring up to the man, who raised the baton again.

'Do you think you're hard enough?' the man sneered, before nodding at someone behind Sam's shoulder.

Sam looked round to see the other man pick Dean bodily up and begin to drag him out of the room.

'Let him go! Get off my brother!' Sam roared, running to Dean, but the man who had addressed him earlier grabbed him by the waist and held him back, laughing as Sam struggled and cried out in frustration and Dean was dragged from the room. His brother needed him, there was something in that needle that had done something to him, he knew it. Dean needed him to look after him, he couldn't let them just _take him..._

He growled in anger at the man as he turned, but he was kicked in the stomach and thrown backwards, hitting his head on the floor, his head bouncing on the hard stone floor.

The last thing he saw before he succumbed to the darkness was the vision of Dean's leg being dragged through the door, accompanied by an evil laugh, before everything turned black...

* * *

Dean woke with an agonised groan, opening his eyes slowly. He blinked a few times, trying to get his eyesight to focus, but it didn't seem possible...

'What the hell?' he muttered, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, trying to get them clearer. As he opened them again, he found it was a little better this time, but not by much.

He stood up, but he had to grab the wall for support as his legs started to tremble uncontrollably, his hands and feet felt like ice blocks.

'Damn it!' stuttered Dean, tucking his hands into his armpits but finding no relief. He looked across the room, hoping to spot Sam-what had happened to him anyway?

Before he had fully digested the fact that Sam wasn't in the room with him, a great burst of noise suddenly erupted into the room, causing him to jump out of his skin.

The noise continued, so on shaking limbs he made his way to where he thought it was coming from, spotting a walkie talkie discarded in the corner.

He gingerly picked it up. He had never learnt how to work these damn things, but he guessed there was no time better than the present, so he pressed any button, putting it up to his ear like a phone.

'Hello? S-s-Sammy?' he stammered, feeling sickness spread up his gullet into his throat.

He turned his face to the corner and vomited, sinking to his knees as he retched, coughing and wiping his face.

'Damn it...' he repeated his earlier curse.

He sat still when he heard Sarah's voice rupture into the atmosphere.

'Aww Dean, aren't we feeling too good? Oh well-listen, your little brother is somewhere outside this door and he's in big trouble. He could die Dean, so I mean big trouble! Your the only one who can save him from his gruesome demise, you have to save him!' her voice quavered as if she was worried about the youngest hunter's impending doom.

'If you've hurt my brother!' Dean spat angrily, lurching forwards and grasping the door handle, gasping a little in surprise as it opened without a problem.

He knew it was too easy, and probably didn't mean to be too good, but Dean threw caution to the wind-he had to save his brother, it was always what he had to do, and he wasn't about to stop now.

He staggered forwards, grasping the walkie talkie in his hand, stepping out into the prospective unknown, keeping a look out for his brother.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, a bit of hurt! Dean for a Sunday! **

**Thank you for reading, and by the way the symptoms that Dean is experiencing does come from a real drug/poison, so bonus points if you can guess what it is! I did my research for this story! **

**I hope you enjoyed this story, more to come, with what's going to happen to Sam, and what will ultimately happen when the boys finally meet up!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! So this chapter will have more affects of what was in the needle put into Dean, and what it will ultimately do to the brothers. I hope it will shock you!**

Sam paced the floor angrily, casting nervous glances at the door as he passed it each time, a flurry of fear in his stomach making him feel sick. He breathed out a ragged, nervy breath, clenching his fingers into his palms, digging the nails into his flesh, not caring whether he bled or not.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, before sitting down in the corner.

He had no idea what was happening to Dean, he desperately wanted to go to him, but the door was locked, and he had already tried to break it down a few times, without managing to get through.

He knew Dean was in big trouble, that whatever was in that needle was starting to affect him; he really wanted to find him, to stave off whatever was happening to him.

In his panic and fear he rubbed his eyes with the balls of his hands, watching the brightly coloured sparks of light erupt behind his eyes. He was worried sick about his big brother; he just wanted to help him.

Beside him, he suddenly heard the high pitched whirring sound which he instantly recognised as white noise erupt from a small device next to him. He picked the walkie talkie up and turned it over, pressing the on button with his palm as he went.

'Hello?' he asked cautiously, looking around. There was no answer, just more static.

He sighed angrily and dropped the device, the plastic banging on the floor and making him jump.

Suddenly, another noise fell to his senses, and he looked up as Sarah began to speak to him.

'Hello Sam. I expect your wondering where you are. Well, I'll tell you this- your brother is somewhere outside this door and he is in big trouble, he could die Sam-so I mean big trouble. Your the only one who can save him from his gruesome demise, you have to help him!' she said, her voice once again lifting to show feigned worry for the hunter's safety.

'What have you done to my brother?' Sam yelled, standing up and running to the door, wrenching the handle and finding it open easily in his grasp.

'What the hell...' he muttered, but he didn't look back. He stepped through the door and walked into the corridor, determined on helping Dean- no way was he going to die, he just wouldn't let it happen...

* * *

Dean made his way stealthily but cautiously down the dimly lit corridor, arms against the walls to steady himself. His legs were still shaking, making it hard for him to walk, and his hands and feet still felt like they had been dipped in water then frozen.

He wiped his face, noting with slight concern that the sweat was pouring off him, saturating his back.

's-Sammy...' he muttered, a thrill of panic filling his body when his eyesight went blurry again.

He wiped his eyes, blinking a few times.

He stopped short when he heard a long burst of laughter ring through the corridor behind him. He swung around, looking for the person who had laughed. It had been high pitched, but not humorous, filling Dean with strangely placed fear.

His eyes shot forwards, swivelling from left to right, but, when he had satisfied himself that whatever laughed had gone, he turned, and began walking back the way he had come.

He stopped with a gasp when he heard it again, getting closer this time, as if it laughing straight into his ear.

His head shot sideways, his heartbeat beating furiously in his chest, the beats even reverberating in his ears.

Seconds later the manic laughter stopped, the silence now ringing in his ears as he hurried down the corridor, determined to get away from whatever was laughing at him.

His legs wobbled and he overbalanced, falling to his knees with a gasp of pain, feeling nausea once again rise from his throat.

The laugh was back, stronger and deeper, bouncing around the room like a drum.

'Leave me alone!' he yelled, putting his hands over his ears, clenching his eyes shut. This was scaring the hell out of him, and he had no idea why.

'Sammy!' he yelped, fearing for his brother. He had to help him, there was no way he was going to let Sam get hurt, and he had to get over his own problems to find him...

'Sammy!' he yelled again, hands still over his ears to shut out the maniacal laughing.

* * *

Sam moved down the corridor, looking to his left and right, hoping to catch a glimpse of his brother, but finding no trace of him.

His nerves were jangling in his system, fear filling his very being as he searched for Dean.

He stopped when he heard a distant shout, but he couldn't make the words out.

'Dean?' he called into the silence, listening out for his brother.

He began to walk faster, still looking everywhere for traps and booby-traps, he couldn't imagine there wouldn't be any, but he hoped to god that there wasn't any.

He stopped abruptly when he kicked something hard on the floor, the young hunter stooping and picking up the object. He turned it up to the light and felt his stomach drop.

It was a knife.

What was going on? Sam didn't have an answer for that question right now, but he palmed the knife and continued walking, the blade somehow giving him strength, giving him the courage to carry on.

Seconds later he stopped once more. He was sure he heard the ending if his name being called, could swear it was Dean who had shouted out.

'Dean? I'm coming Dean!' he yelled, before taking off at a run down the corridor.

* * *

Dean never heard his brother shout out; he was too preoccupied with his own demons. He was curled in a ball, shaking and gasping for breath, eyes still clenched shut as he heard the laughing continue around him, coming in closer, then going out again, before getting louder and pressing into his ears.

'Leave me alone...' he muttered, tucking his knees up into his chest.

Then, before his very eyes, a huge black mass appeared before him, glistening red eyes shining from the shrouded background, a mouth laced with razor sharp teeth flashing in the only available light.

'_Your brother's going to die Dean...I'm going to pick the flesh off his bones...' _the shape grinned.

Dean's green eyes widened in anger, and he groaned as he sat up, his arms and legs shaking uncontrollably, his heart rate beating at an unnaturally fast pace.

'You leave my brother a-alone y-you son of a bitch!' he growled venomously, struggling to sit up, holding the wall for support.

'_but Dean...he tastes so good...so fresh and young...I'm going to enjoy peeling his skin from his pretty face...'_the black mass teased with an airy tone of lust, before it ran it's tongue across his teeth, slapping his lips together.

'No...Not Sammy...' Dean moaned, and then with a groan of pain and determination he got up, stumbling down the corridor, away from the now laughing black mass, which slowly faded into the wall.

Dean continued to judder round the corridor, until he stopped, looking down at the object which he had just trodden on.

He picked up the knife, turning it over in his hand to inspect the blade. No one could hurt Sam now-he would kill them before they did.

He palmed the knife and made his way down the corridor, trying to ignore the pain in his head as it burst into life again.

* * *

Sam came to a standstill as he heard footsteps coming down the corridor towards him. He instinctively flattened himself against the wall, knife ready to defend himself.

He saw a figure stumble down the corridor coming towards him, but he couldn't see his face.

Suddenly, he recognised the jacket; the walk-it was Dean.

'Dean?' Sam breathed out, walking out from his hideout, walking towards his brother with a relieved smile on his face.

Dean, however, didn't share the same sentiments. He gasped as he saw the black mass walk towards him, but he was soon ready with the knife, throwing his arm forwards in a cutting motion, cursing as the black mass jumped back.

'Dean what are you doing? It's me! Sam! Put the knife down!' Sam said, confusion running through his body.

'You won't get Sam-I'll kill every one of you first!' Dean promised, bringing his hand back before releasing the knife again, aimed at the black mass's head.

'WHOA! Dean calm down, it's me! Please put the knife down dude-it's me!' Sam shouted, reluctantly raising his own knife before he dodged Dean's potentially killer blow.

'You won't get Sam!' Dean yelled, before running forwards and punching Sam in the face, his dazed brother falling to the floor, stunned.

'Please dude, I'm begging you-it's me, it's really me!' Sam said, throwing himself at his brother and taking his shoulder's, shaking them slightly to try and make him see. What was wrong with him? Surely he could see that it was him?

Dean threw off his hands before pushing him to the floor. Seconds later, he straddled the black mass and plunged his blade into his shoulder, smiling as the metal sunk into its flesh, blood pouring from the wound, flowing over his hand.

'ARGHHH! Dean stop! Please!' Sam yelled, clenching his eyes shut and throwing his head back. He kicked Dean off him, the older hunter hitting his head on the floor as he fell.

He sat up, dazed, shaking his head.

He spotted Sam next to him, holding on to his shoulder, blood pouring from a wound.

He looked around, looking for the son of a bitch who had done that to his brother. He ran to Sam's side and fell to his knees beside him.

'Hey, hey it's ok Sammy...put pressure on it...' he muttered, ripping off his jacket, folding it and pressing it into Sam's bubbling wound. Sam winced and shook his head, trying to bat Dean away.

'Get away...why did you do it?' he managed to gasp out, looking at Dean with imploring eyes.

Dean stared back, shocked. He didn't do it. Why would Sam say that he did?

'I didn't do it Sammy, we have to get out, you need help-'

'Leave me alone-a-arghhh...'Sam gasped out, before he grabbed his shoulder, other hand curling into Dean's shoulder. Dean wasn't in his right mind; he couldn't have done this on purpose...

Dean choked back a cry. 'HELP! WE NEED HELP! PLEASE!' he yelled, knowing with anger and frustration that no help would come, that they were on their own...

'come on Sammy, it's ok, just stem the bleeding...DAMN IT!' he yelled at the ceiling, before pulling Sam close, not noticing Sam pull back slightly before settling into his arms.

'I'll get you out of this Sam, I promise...you'll see' he promised, rubbing Sam's back, making sure he had a hand over Sam's wound to keep extra pressure on the bleeding.

'You'll see...'

**So, were you shocked? **

**Next chapter will have more games for the boys, and what will happen to Sam?**

**If you have any suggestions for games, I'd love to hear them!**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dean touched Sam's forearm, just making sure he was still conscious, that he hadn't succumbed to the pain. Sam had been silent for quite a while, and Dean couldn't see him very well in the gloominess of the corridor; he had to rely on touch.

Sam sighed weakly and turned slightly, a hiss of pain escaping his lips as he put more pressure on his wound, the blood still freely flowing under his hand.

'Sammy? Wake up man...' he muttered, shifting positioning slightly, hitching Sam up with him, settling his back against his shoulder, always keeping a hand on top of his, making sure the blood didn't flow unnecessarily.

'I'm ok' Sam moaned, closing his eyes against the pain, moving slightly to get more comfortable.

Dean was just about to answer him when there came the sounds of heels running down the corridor before them, and seconds later Sarah Johnson stood before them, her face pale and he features an epitome of worry.

Upon seeing Sam, innate on the floor, she gasped and put both hands to her mouth, before running towards the brother's.

Dean tensed up and put his arms around Sam's waist-he wouldn't let anything happen to him. He stared incredulously as Sarah fell to her knees with a small cry and tried to prise both Dean's and Sam's hands away from Sam's bubbling wound.

She began muttering under her breath, Dean hearing the occasional swearword escape her lips.

Dean kept his hands firmly on Sam's wound, his other hand curling into the back of Sam's shirt; she wasn't going to hurt him anymore, not if he had anything to do with it.

'Leave him alone!' he spat, before he reeled back, blinking furiously as a searing pain erupted behind his eyes. He kept both hands on Sam though, trying to channel his pain away-his problems could come later.

'You're hurt too? Boys! Bring the antidote!' Sarah yelled, leaving Sam and bringing her hand up to place on Dean's forehead, a concerned look on her face.

Dean angrily leaned back, glaring at her. 'Don't touch me you bitch!' he spat.

A fire ignited in Sarah's eyes, but seconds later it was as though a blue sky had cleared it. She smiled serenely at him and instead nodded kindly at him. 'Some people will be along in a minute to help you, don't worry!' she reassured him, before turning back to Sam, whose eyelids where beginning to flutter.

'BOYS HURRY UP!' she yelled at the top of her voice. Seconds later the two suited men who had been helping her came hurrying forwards, one of them carrying a small case, the other carrying a small first aid kit.

'James-Dean needs the antidote now, please administer it!' she ordered, before smiling at Sam, who attempted weakly to move away, clutching his shoulder in pain.

What was this woman doing? Why was she helping them? Surely she enjoyed them being in pain? He just didn't understand any of it.

James knelt down in front of Dean, the older hunter moving away with a growl, making sure he kept both hands on his little brother at all times.

'Relax...' James's voice was soft but strong. He put a hand on Dean's forearm, the searing pain intensifying in his head.

'w-what are y-you doing?' he stuttered out, nausea beginning to rise in his throat again. He wanted to run, to get Sam out of here, to a proper hospital-but he couldn't move. The pain seemed to be sapping all his strength; he knew he wouldn't last much longer if it kept flaring up like this...

'I'm going to put a needle into your arm, so I need you to stay still-'

'You can go to hell!' Dean's reply was sharp, his glare turning up to full blast, oh, if looks could kill...

James gave a small smile, but said nothing; instead he popped open the case that he had set down to his side, and produced a long slender needle, a clear liquid moving around the inside.

'w-what's in it?' asked Dean, before he looked at Sam and what was happening to him; Sam was resting against his shoulder, staying still as Sarah cut his shirt with a pair of scissors. What else could he do? He could hardly move, it was all he could do to stay conscious.

He was brought back to his own predicament by a stinging, splintering pain in his upper arm, and looked sharply round to see James's pull out his needle, before storing it back in his case.

'Ouch' he said, looking down at his little wound. Immediately he began to feel better, a calmness washing over him, his headache and sick feeling leaving him.

'What the hell did you give me?' he spat, sitting up properly to put his arms more around Sam, watching with concern and worry as Sarah spread antiseptic over his wound like water; the residue blood pouring down his arm and onto the floor.

'You were given a shot of Atropine; it's used to treat people who have fallen unconscious due to heart problems. It's also used to help put people to sleep before operations, and to dilute the eye before retinal treatment. If given in large doses it has many adverse affects.' She explained, before reaching back into the first aid kit and producing a needle and some black thread.

'Whoa...' Dean began, stiffening and pulling Sam even closer.

'You want him to bleed to death?' Sarah's voice adopted a harsh, angry tone. Seconds later, however, she smiled sweetly at Dean. 'of course you don't-now let me do my job, he'll die if you don't let me do this' she explained, before threading the thread into the needle and beginning to stitch up Sam's wound.

'I never realised how brave you too are, how much you'll do for each other, it's quite admirable really- I can see why my brother was so interested in you. My tests haven't really put that to the test, but they will!' a girlish giggle escaped her lips while she worked and talked, whilst Sam and Dean's stomachs dropped, their hearts falling through their chests. There was going to be more?

'You'll have a chance to prove yourselves-oh I just can't wait!' she gave a squeal which made Dean wince. 'Can you James?' she asked, looking imploringly at the young man, who was busy putting away the needle he had used to treat Dean.

He looked up, before quickly nodding, avoiding her insistent gaze. 'Oh yes, I am' he said meekly, all the strength in his voice fading away as he looked down again, snapping the bag shut again.

'Of course you do...' Sarah smiled, cutting the excess thread from Sam's wound, and placing all her unused equipment in her bag.

'Now Sam...' she smiled, beginning to stand up. She reached out her hand and placed it on Sam's wound, before squeezing it and putting her whole bodyweight on it as she stood up.

Sam yelped in pain and surprise, throwing off her hand and grasping his wound, tears of pain erupting in his eyes and falling down his cheeks. He scrunched his eyes closed and breathed heavily, pain washing through his shoulder, burning agony trapping his senses, his arm going numb.

'You son of a bitch!' Dean yelled, standing up and walking to Sarah, fist clenched and arm raised.

James stepped in front, pushing Dean away forcefully, before raising his own fists.

'It's not worth it' he warned, casting a distasteful but hidden look in Sarah's direction, the woman smiling evilly at Dean.

Dean didn't listen, instead he launched at James, catching the young man off his guard and sending him to the floor.

He reached Sarah and raised his fist once more, but she was more than ready for him.

She grabbed his arm and swung it behind him, sending Dean to the wall. She pulled him off it by his hair, kicking his legs from under him and slamming him on the floor.

'Don't-you-dare!' she said forcefully, bringing Dean up from the floor by his hair, punching him in the face. He careered into James, who held him in a tight death grip, grunting as Dean struggled.

Sam angrily, but weakly, picked himself up from the floor, feeling some of his strength come back to him.

Sarah walked towards him and pushed him forcefully into the wall.

Sam hissed in pain and growled at her. 'Let us go-you got the pain you wanted.' He spat.

Sarah laughed breathily and brought her face closer to his, so close he could smell her perfume.

'You think this is pain? Oh sweetie how wrong are you! Tut tut this isn't pain...this is just the beginning!' she smiled, white teeth a stark contrast against red lipstick.

Sam growled and turned his face away, but Sarah grabbed him by the hair and pulled him away from the wall, the young hunter gasping in pain and clutching at his shoulder.

'We'll put them in the holding cell, then tomorrow-the fun will really begin!' her eyes flashed dangerously as she looked from one brother to the other; each of them had identical looks of horror on their faces.

'Boys, don't look so worried...it'll be fun!' she promised, before throwing her head back and laughing, walking out of the room, still clutching Sam's hair.

Dean watched with anger, horror and mounting concern as Sam's scrunched up eyes left the room. He tried to wrench himself away, but James held fast.

'Don't even think about it!' he warned, before kneeing the back of Dean's legs, sending the eldest Winchester stumbling forwards.

He walked quickly out the room, making sure Sammy was ok-he just wanted this to be over. But if there was more to com, he had to be there for Sam, no matter what.

**What will happen to the brothers now?**

**Now they both know for sure that Sarah is completely insane, what does that mean for the boys, what will their new games be? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Dan paced the room, casting worried looks at Sam every now and again; the youngest Winchester was still clutching his injured shoulder, wincing frequently.

'How does it feel now?' he asked crossing over to his little brother and squatting down next to him.

'It feels awesome' Sam muttered, giving his brother a look.

'Ah hell I bet she just stuck those stitches in there for show...' Dean growled angrily, before gently removing Sam's hand from his wound.

Sam sucked in air and hissed in pain, growling and turning his face to the ceiling as Dean inspected the stab wound.

There was a small row of neat, straight stitches going in a zigzag, closing up the wound perfectly. It looked professional.

Dean let out some air he hadn't realised he had been keeping.

'Nah it looks like she's done a good job on 'em' he muttered, sinking back and sitting cross legged on the floor.

He was happy that Sam was ok, but now he was suspicious- why would she help them?

'This woman is insane!' he stated, looking at the door, kinda scared about what would be walking through it.

'You think?' Sam said, groaning as he sat up properly, his pale and shaking face looking straight at Dean.

'I'm scared man-what's gonna happen now?' Sam said, eyes searching his brother's for comfort.

'Hey...hey hey Sammy-it's gonna be ok, you got that? See, I'm gonna get you out-'

'You said that before...' Sam pointed out, smiling slightly at his brother.

Dean scooched over and sat next to him properly, putting an arm round his shoulder.

'Yeah...and what did I do, every time I said that? Huh?' he asked, giving his brother a smile.

'you got me out' Sam replied, nodding at the floor, remembering all the other times the people in this crazy family had tried to kill them.

'But why us Dean? We've never done anything to them' he said, twisting round so he could see his brother properly.

'...I think it's because we're so awesome!' Dean grinned, poking Sam in his good shoulder before sitting back. 'I have no idea Sammy-but I said it twice before, and I'm gonna say it again...I'm gonna get you out of here, I promise!' he said, looking at the door, a determined flash glinting in his eyes.

Minutes later, the door banged open, James and two other men walking through the threshold, each with the same nasty little grins on their faces.

The two men who were with James each held a large wooden chair, and they slammed them down facing each other, in a small space.

'Are you going to get up-or are we going to have to make you?' James asked his strong and domineering voice back.

'Go to hell!' Dean growled.

James chuckled, his eyes glowing malignantly. 'So be it' he replied.

He nodded his head at his two friends, and at once they advanced on the Winchesters.

Dean immediately stood up and took a swing, landing a well aimed punch on one of the men's temples, sending him spinning to the left and to the floor.

The other man growled and sneered at the eldest Winchester, before giving him an ugly smile and launching himself at him.

Dean didn't have any time to prepare, but as the man fell on him, fists flying everywhere, seconds later though, the man was roughly pulled off and thrown to the wall-Sam was on his feet, a murderous look on his face.

He walked over to Dean and held his hand out, Dean taking it and gently hoisting himself up off the floor.

Both the boys stopped and slowly turned around when they heard the safety being clicked off a gun.

'Very well done boys-but can you please behave now?' James was holding the pistol, a small smile on his face as he aimed the gun at Sam's head.

'Wait...doesn't shoot-we'll do what you want, just put the gun down!' Dean growled, holding his hands up and stepping into the line of fire, making sure there was no chance of Sammy being hurt.

'Oh come now...stop with all the masculine sibling protectiveness and come and sit in these chairs.'

Sam snorted- did this guy really think they would just walk and sit down, good as gold, he had no chance.

James, knowing his order was going to be ignored, smiled and gave a small chuckle. 'I said-now!' he barked, once again aiming the gun at Sam, but this time firing it.

The bullet whizzed past Sam with a whoosh of dispersed air, his long bangs fluttering in the breeze it left.

'Ok! Ok we'll do it! Don't shoot!' Dean yelled, looking in panic from Sam to James, who raised his eyebrows.

'Now-if you please...' he smiled, motioning the chairs.

Sam and Dean slowly walked to them and sat down. Immediately the two cronies stood behind them, the one behind Sam sported a black eye, the other; a large purple bruise was forming above his jaw line.

They were both big men, and Sam guessed they would have no qualms of using brute force to get them to stay still. He sat rigidly on his chair, looking at Dean.

James chuckled before walking out of the room, before returning seconds later, a steel silver box in his hands.

He opened it up, standing between Sam and Dean, but in a way where they could both see what he was doing.

'Now, what have we got in here then...' he muttered to himself, removing some cloth from the top of whatever was in the box.

There was a heavy sounding noise, before James pulled out a large silver revolver, the silver casing glinting in the low light, shining on James's face as he grinned down at it.

He slipped open the cylinder, eyeing Sam and Dean, wondering if they could guess what was going to happen.

Dean got the meaning of what was going to happen already; he began to shake his head, a disbelieving look on his pale face. 'No man...don't do this...you can't do this' he hoped to god that the idea he was picturing in his head wasn't about to come true.

Sam looked at his brother quizzically; he hadn't made the connection.

'Oops, Dean knows what this is for...' James whispered, grinning at Dean, his worst fears realised.

James chuckled darkly and put a hand in his pocket, producing a single, gold plated cartridge.

Suddenly, the game clicked into Sam's brain-the only 'game' someone could play, either on their own or with others, where only one revolver and one cartridge were needed.

Russian roulette.

'Oh my god-please, don't do this!' Sam pleaded, rising from his chair, panic rising in his chest, eyes wide with fear. He was immediately pulled roughly back into his seat by the man behind him, the brute placing a heavy hand on Sam's injured shoulder.

'Ha ha ha...now Sammy gets the meaning too-'

'-It's Sam!' Dean spat, struggling with his own crony as he too rose from his chair.

'STAY WHERE YOU ARE!' James shouted, taking out of his waistband his own handgun, cocking It and aiming it once more at Sam, smiling as him and Dean sunk back down into their chairs, angry and scared looks combined on their faces.

'Now-let's play, shall we?' he asked, before putting the long cartridge into the chamber of the revolver. He span the cylinder round, whistling slightly as the cylinder span in circles.

He looked across at Dean, and with a wink, he slammed the cylinder back into the chamber of the revolver with a heavy snap, making the oldest Winchester jump.

'Now...whose going to go first, then?' he asked, putting a finger on his chin as he looked from one brother to the other.

'Hmmm...' he mused, before smiling and walking over to Sam.

The youngest Winchester stiffened and looked at the gun, face taut with fear.

'NO! NO-DO ME FIRST! DON'T HURT HIM!' Dean yelled, trying to stand up. He grabbed the man's hand that was holding him down.

James ignored him and smiled at Sam. 'Don't worry Sam-you've got a one in six chance of dying-now that's pretty good odds, don't you think?' he grinned, before putting the nuzzle of the gun against his forehead.

Sam stiffened and closed his eyes, feeling the cold steel press against his skin.

_This is it...it's all going to end like this. There was so much more he had to do...this couldn't be it..._ he thought.

Seconds later, James pulled the trigger. Sam jumped as the gun fired on empty, the dull click of the gun igniting a relieved smile. He opened his eyes to see Dean with his eyes full of tears, before he pawed them away and choked out a relieved sob.

'Oh thank god...' he gasped out.

James smiled and winked at Sam, before walking to Dean, fiddling with the gun in his hands.

'Your turn kiddo...' he grinned, bringing the gun down and once again placing it against the hunter's forehead. Seconds later he pulled the trigger. The gun once again clicked on empty.

'Damn-that's a shame...' James muttered, before he fired again without warning, Sam shouting in a panic. But the gun clicked on empty once more.

'Wow...someone is really looking down on you boys today, aren't they?' he said, more to himself than anyone else.

'Let's have a look...' he smiled, before putting the gun to the ceiling and firing it-the gun once more clicked again on empty.

Dean looked across at Sam-these were lucky odds...

'Ok, so that's four shots down...two to go...' James said, before he closed his eyes and placed the gun against his own temple.

Dean looked at him, incredulous. _What the hell was this crazy doing?_ Well, better him to have his face blown off than one of them...

James took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. Once again, the gun clicked on empty.

James choked out a breath, grinning with relief.

Dean gave him a look, before deadly realisation hit him. _If all the other shots were empty-that means there was one shot left in the revolver...the only live round._

'Well, I think we've all had a lucky break-but Sam...your luck is about to run out, round...about-NOW!'

Before either Dean or Sam could react, James had swung his aim around and pointed the gun at Sam, before a deafening shot ran out in the air...and a body slumped to the floor.

**Have I just killed Sam?**

**... Find out in the next chapter, which will be updated after Christmas!**

**I'll leave you with that bombshell, and I wish every one of you a Wonderful Christmas, and the best New Year!**

**See you in a few days!**

**Happyday girl**

**Xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I hope you all had a brilliant Christmas, and you got everything you wanted.**

**I hope you like this chapter-I did leave it on a bit of a cliffy, and I've made it quite long for you as well, so I hope you enjoy!**

Dean cried out in surprise and horror, his eyes wide with fear and incredulation as he watched the scene unfold before him. There was a choking, guttural sound, and the oldest Winchester watched with panic in his eyes as the body fell to the floor, landing with a large thud on the hard stone floor.

Sam, whose eyes had been squeezed shut eve since James advanced on him with the revolver, slowly opened them and looked at his brother. Dean exhaled deeply at the sight of his brother-at least he was ok.

Both brothers looked down to Sam's left; next to Sam's leg lay a innate body, blood spreading on the floor, soaking the ground, sinking into the stone as it made it's way to Sam's legs. The youngest Winchester looked up at James, the barrel of the revolver still smoking, an unreadable glint in his grey eyes.

Time stopped. There was no sound.

Suddenly, the man who was stood next to Dean suddenly burst into action, after just watching his friend die. He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a gun of his own, cocking the firearm and aiming it at James's chest. Before he could even fire, James had his own gun out and had fired off a double-tap, each bullet pumping into the man's chest, sending him flailing back, until he hit the floor with a thump, his eyes still wide open with the look of surprise.

Dean immedialty stood up, casting an unnerved look at James as he passed him as he stumbled over to Sam.

James looked at them brothers for a second, but didn't say anything; instead he moved across to where the second man had fallen, squatting down next to him and feeling for a pulse in his neck. With Sam and Dean behind him, he could afford a small smile.

He coughed and turned back to the brothers, a strange expression on his face.

Sam got up on unsteady feet, his feet wavering slightly as he stood up straighter, the noise of the gun firing so close to him had disorientated him for a second, he hoped it would pass soon.

Dean helped him, holding onto his shoulders to support him. He looked up at James, who was busy stowing away his gun back into his jacket, zipping up the pocket of his coat that it had come from in the process.

After a few seconds pause, Dean decided to ask the most sensible question. 'Who are you?'

James didn't say anything for a while; he looked a bit guilty.

'I'm sorry I couldn't have helped you earlier-it would have aroused suspicion from Sarah...my name is James Hill. I am a friend of Bobby Singer, who I gather to be a friend of your fathers?' he looked questioningly at the brothers, wondering if this was true.

Dean smiled and nodded, they had met Bobby once or twice, dad used to drop them off with him sometimes if he was off on a hunt. He had helped them a few times; especially in recent hunts-he was a kind of second father to them.

'Anyway, Bobby called and said he was supposed to be hearing from you guys, something about a demon? When you didn't call he got a bit worried-I was in the area, and I tracked you for a day or two. Then you guys were pushed into the road, down that cliff- I watched what happened, then followed you-managed to get myself a job doing torture, isn't that useful?' he smirked, looking around, almost as if he was surveying an office floor.

Sam gave his brother a look; was this guy for real?

James cleared his throat, looking uneasily at the brothers. 'Look, I'm sorry I let it get of hand, I tried bargaining with her, trying to make her see sense-but this woman is insane, and I mean not the pretty kind... I looked into her little office space round here-it's full of CCTV pictures of you two, seems she has a vendetta. We need to get out of here now- before she realises these guys are gone' he said, motioning the two fallen workers, who were both lying splayed on the floor, blood still spreading on the floor, almost meeting in their lines of congealing liquid.

'Yes sir!' Sam and Dean both muttered together, the three men moving quickly out the door, James closing it silently behind them, muttering something about buying time.

Dean looked ahead in the corridor; it seemed like a pretty foolproof escape plan-apart from when the flashing lights and siren started to blare through the silence.

'Ah hell, come on boys-but keep away from the walls! She's booby trapped them to make sure you can't escape!' he said urgently, prodding Sam in the back to make him walk forwards.

'Just walk central, then you should be fine...' he muttered, looking over his shoulder. Sarah had told him about al the little booby traps and tricks that she had installed around the place.

The men, lead by Dean, made their way swiftly down the corridor, always keeping an eye out for anything happening.

The siren was beginning to get overpowering, the strobe -like lights flashed in Sam's face, causing him to blink and squint his eyes.

James looked around; Sarah had more helpers than just two- why weren't they coming after them?

All was quiet for a while, the men making good progress down the corridor, turning into another one; there was a door right at the end, Dean reckoned that as long as they made for that door...

The silence was suddenly punctuated by a noise that chilled Dean to the bone.

The soft, loud and strong growls of a dog could be heard from somewhere behind them.

Sam stopped in his tracks, James almost knocking over him. Upon hearing the dogs for himself, the older hunter closed his eyes and silently cursed. She said she wouldn't use them...

'Ah hell...' he muttered, prodding Sam in the back slightly to get him to walk. 'Just keep walking-stop once you get to your brother, he wont attack until Sarah gives the order.' He reassured him, walking behind Sam as they made their way to Dean.

Dean was trying to peer through the darkness, trying to pinpoint the dog's position in the gloom of the corridor. He never liked dogs, he didn't quite know why, they just didn't appeal to him. By squinting through the darkness he could make out at least two of them, big black brutes with dark eyes and dripping jaws. A low, deep growl was coming out of them both, before they barked, making Sam jump beside him.

'We need to get out of here...' Sam whispered into his ear, nudging his brother slightly.

'yeah...ok Sammy, let's go...' he replied, not taking his eyes off the two dogs, who he could hear were getting closer, their growls getting louder as they walked forwards.

'If we just keep backing away they might leave us alone...' mused James, hoping to comfort the boys. These dogs were cross breeds of black Labrador and Rottweiler-that was a mean combination.

The boys were just backing away when they heard the soft keening laughter of Sarah float down to them.

'Hello boys! James, I expected better of you! Now you make everyone suffer...sic them boys!' she giggled, the sound of clapping punctuating their ears.

Sam looked up at the sound of angry barking, and suddenly the two dogs were running straight at them. Dean grabbed his brother around the waist and practically threw him behind him, yelling at him to get to the door. He didn't have any weapons, but Sam wasn't going to get hurt if he could help it.

'Use your gun!' he yelled at James, who had his arms raised, ready for an attack. The older hunter reached into his jacket pocket, pulling at the zip with trembling fingers, but the zip was stuck fast.

'I-I CAN'T GET IT OUT!' he yelled, before abandoning the weapon altogether and bracing himself for the dogs.

Sam watched in horror as, as if in slow motion, the two dogs, barking and howling like the devil itself was inside them, leapt onto James and his brother.

'No!' he yelled, beginning to run back towards Dean, who had been pushed to the floor by the dog.

'No Sammy! Stay there!' his big brother ordered, before grabbing onto the dog's coat and yanking it, trying to pull it off. The dog howled and barked savagely, its massive claws ripping into his jacket. Dean yelled in pain and squeezed his eyes shut as the claws dug into the flesh of his stomach.

James wasn't having much luck with his dog either; he had four long claw marks down his face. His bloody hands grabbed at the dogs foul jaws as it tried to bite his face.

'If only I had my gun!' he yelled into the room, not knowing if either brother could hear him.

Dean yelped in pain as the dog bit down on his arm, its massive teeth sinking right through his leather jacket and penetrating the flesh.

'No!' suddenly the dog was pushed off him with enough force to send it careering to the side, as if it was hit by a train. Dean scrambled up to watch Sam fall with the massive dog, the brute's claws now embedded in Sam's shoulder as they both fought to keep upright.

'SAMMY!' Dean yelled. He began to run to his brother, to get the dog off him-but he didn't have any weapons.

'Dean!' Sam yelled out, the dog pulling him to the floor and nuzzling ferociously into his stomach, its sharp teeth trying to pierce the flesh and draw blood. Sam groaned and put his hands on its head, and tried with all his might to push its head from his abdomen.

'Dean Help!' he yelled again, desperately looking for his brother, his own cries of pain flooding the corridor, accompanying the howls and barks of the two devil dogs.

Dean had no choice but to leave Sam as he ran back towards James, intent on getting the gun to save his brother's life. The older hunter was in bad way-scars and cuts peppered his face, blood running down the rivets of his jaw, covering the floor as the dog savagely gored him.

'Oh my god...' Dean moaned, before ramming himself into the dog's side, catching it by surprise and knocking it off balance, just enough for Dean to scramble to James side.

'Hey man...oh god...um...I'm gonna reach in your pocket for the gun-I'll be back for you, you hear? I'll be back...' he rambled, gently putting his hand inside James's jacket, the hunter's ragged breath hitched as he touched a cut.

'Sorry man...I'll be quick-'Dean soothing voice was cut short by a cry of pain from behind him. He wheeled round and saw the dog pulling Sam from side to side, his brother still desperately trying to hold onto his huge jaws as it tried to bit him.

'I'M COMING SAMMY!' Dean yelled, before urgently trying to rip the zip apart. It was stuck fast, the metal not budging an inch. 'Oh come on!' Dean yelled, taking both sides of the zip in his hands and wrenching the jacket, hearing the thin fabric rip and tear, the gun falling out of the lining with a dull thud.

'Dean...' James breathed.

Dean couldn't do anything, he turned, yelling in surprise as the dog that had mauled James came running back for more.

'Go to hell!' Dean yelled, firing the gun at the beats head, turning his head away as the dog's head exploded, its decapitated torso falling to the floor with a great flump.

One down-one to go.

'I'll be back James, I promise!' Dean muttered, before picking himself up and running to Sam, who was being pulled along the floor, scratches running down the length of his face as the dog repeatedly dug its claws into his chest, its huge head still trying to bite down on his brother

'Dean! HELP!' Sam screamed, he was getting exhausted, and the dog didn't seem to be giving up. The dog suddenly leapt off him and ran to his legs, clamping its jaws down on his leg, shaking it ferociously from side to side with deep growls penetrating from its throat.

Sam yelled in pain and tried to kick it off, but it held fast. Seconds later, two shots rang into the air, the dog falling to the floor with a strangled, high pitched cry.

Sam gasped and flopped to the floor, closing his eyes and holding his head, before attempting to sit up to survey the damage done to his leg.

'Jesus...' Dean groaned, falling to his knees beside his brother and looking down at his leg. His jeans leg was ripped open, four bloody puncture wounds marking where the dog hand sunk its teeth in.

'Oh my god Sammy...'

'Is it bad?'

'I'm gonna get you out of here Sammy-just stay here!'

'Oh I'm not going anywhere Dean!' Sam attempted a stab at humour, clutching his leg and wincing.

'Good man-I have to go see James, he looked in bad shape when I left him a second ago' he said, gently patting his brother on the shoulder and carding his hand through his hair as he passed.

He walked over to James in the new silence, for the sirens and lights had stopped for some reason as well. Their saviour was laying spread eagled on the floor, blood pouring from a stomach wound, horrific scars flowed blood from his face. James himself was spitting blood, the tiny streams of watery blood running down his mouth and down his chin.

'Hey man...how you feeling?' Dean asked, before cursing himself for asking such a stupid question.

'Spectacular!' James gargled out, blood spurting from his mouth.

Dean looked back at Sam; his little brother was trying to sit up properly, still clutching at his leg and gasping out in pain.

'Dean...tell Bobby...I did the best I could...' James grabbed Dean's sleeve, pulling him around to see him properly.

'You can tell him yourself' Dean smiled, nudging him gently.

James gave him a small smile, before his breathing slowed right down, his head flopping to the side, and he lay still.

'James?' Dean whispered, putting a finger on his neck to check for a pulse. They wouldn't have done this without him, he couldn't be dead...

Upon finding no pulse, Dean yelled and cursed, closing his eyes to stop the tears flowing. James had risked his life to save them, and now he was dead-and it was all his fault.

'Dean?' Dean looked round to see Sam dragging himself towards him, still clutching hold of his mangled leg.

'Hey, hey-I would've walked over to you-'

'We need to get out of here, we can't stay here...' Sam muttered, pushing Dean's shoulder nervously as he looked around the room.

'I know Sammy-we need to catch our breath, and you need to be able to stand up properly before we go anywhere' Dean said, standing up with a wince of his own and clutching his stomach.

'I can stand up fine Dean- we need to move now!' Sam growled, groaning in pain as he stood up, breathing deeply as he fought to keep the nausea under control.

Dean watched him with an admiring smile, before grabbing his arm and putting it over his shoulder.

Then the lights went out.

**What's going to happen now?**

**I have at least 3 more chapters planned for this story, so hopefully you'll enjoy them as well!**

**Thank you for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Please review! x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I just wanted to let you guys know that this is a pretty violent chapter, with hurt!sam and Dean from the start...just to warn you, It gets messy!**

**Please enjoy this chapter, I hope you like it!**

The lights came back on almost immediately, causing Sam and Dean to blink the harsh lights out of their eyes.

Suddenly there was a loud, dull bang, the sound reverberating around the cold stone corridor.

Sam felt Dean stiffen beside him, before he let out a strangled, guttural groan and fell to the floor beside him.

Sam's wide, terrified eyes looked down before he fell to his knees, making sure his brother didn't hit his head as he fell. 'Dean?' he asked, a high pitched squeak punctuating the end of his words and he searched his brother for any signs of injury.

Dean breathed in sharply, both his hands placed on his stomach. Sam gently moved one of his hands, and gasped as a steady flow of blood seeped onto his hands.

'oh my god...Dean!' he choked out, looking around for help, before pulling off his jacket and balling it up, stuffing it in Dean's wound.

'S-Sammy...' Dean whispered, shaking hands trying to find purchase on his little brother's bare arm, his fingers slipping and sliding on the blood that he had on his hands.

Sam looked down, tears in his eyes as he shook his head, grabbing Dean's hand and clutching it firmly, his fingers caressing his brother's hand, trying to comfort him.

'You'll be ok Dean-It's not that bad!' he cried out, trying to smile down at his brother, before looking around again. Who had shot his brother? If it was Sarah she was probably here now, just waiting-but what was she waiting for?

'Liar' Dean grinned, a trail of blood pulsing down his chin. Sam gave a nervous chuckle and wiped the blood off with his sleeve.

'Come on man...don't leave me...please don't leave me...' he begged, rubbing Dean's arm before looking back down at his bubbling wound. The shirt didn't seem to be making any difference; a steady stream of blood was pooling on the floor, soaking Sam's trousers.

'I-I...won't leave you...I promise...' Dean said, pushing his hands against Sam's chest as he clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, pain ripping through his body.

'Just let it out Dean...oh god...' Sam didn't know what to say. He cursed and looked around again, this time standing a little to get a better view.

'Don't leave me Sammy-stay here...' Dean cried, bloody hands coiling around Sam's arm, pulling him back down. Sam knelt back down, rubbing Dean's hands and gently prising them off his arm.

'I wont be a second, I promise...I'm just going to have a look around...I wont be long...' he said, tears in his eyes as he watched Dean close his, a groan of pain hissing past his lips. Dean nodded and let his hands drop. 'Be careful Sammy-that bitch is still out there!' he said, teeth chattering and head shaking; his blood loss was becoming apparent. Sam knew that they had to get to a hospital soon.

'you know I will!' he promised, before reluctantly picking himself off the floor, closing his eyes for a second as he felt for purchase on his wounded leg, before he started walking around; he was determined to find Sarah-he didn't like the idea...but she had to die.

Before he was even ten paces from his stricken brother, a high pitched shriek caught his ears, but before he could react Sarah had thrown herself at him and pulled him to the floor, screaming widely.

She looked mad and demented as he pulled his hair and began pummelling his body with her fists.

'YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!' she screamed in his face, spittle flying into his eyes as he fought to get back onto his feet. He grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to propel her off with his knees, but it was like she was super-glued to his body.

'YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS-I'LL KILL YOU BOTH BEFORE YOU DO!' she yelled, grabbing his head and slamming it on the stone floor. Sam reeled back, gasping, as he saw stars erupt behind his eyes.

With a roar of pain he grabbed her neck and twisted it. It did the trick, and Sarah rolled off him with a shriek of pain, clutching her bruised neck.

Sam groaned as he stood up, looking for a weapon. His eyes fell on Dean. His brother was shaking like it was below freezing, his white face standing out against the gloom of the corridor.

'Dean?'' he yelled, running to his brother and once again falling to his knees beside him.

Before he could even say anything to comfort his dying brother, he was pulled to the floor by Sarah, the demented woman screeching in his ear as she pulled him back and pinned his arms to the floor.

'NO! Get off me!' he yelled, trying desperately to unhook himself as Sarah cackled like a witch, laughing as she pinned him down. She loosened her hold on him for a second, in which Sam wrenched himself up and away, away from Dean so he couldn't get hurt.

She was soon back, a small, long knife glinting in her palm, silver light reflecting in the little light.

She raised it above her head and brought it back down, screeching incoherently as the blade found it's mark.

Sam yelled in abject pain and squeezed his eyes shut, before pulling himself away with a whimper, the blade still embedded deep in his thigh, blood seeping out down his leg. He growled and gasped for air, white hot burning pain erupting in his leg as he clutched it, trying to pull away.

Sarah cackled and grinned, her red lipstick smeared and her mascara smudged, making her look terrifyingly like a clown, something Sam was just as scared of as what was happening now.

She crawled on her hands and knees towards Sam, the youngest Winchester still trying to desperately drag himself away, all the times shooting panicked and desperate glances at his brother. Sam could see Dean had his eyes closed, probably trying to conserve energy.

_Please don't let him be dead...not now...not like this...please don't let him be dead..._

The silent prayers and thoughts ran through Sam's head as he turned his attention once more to Sarah.

With a thrill of horror he saw her also looking at his brother, before with an evil grin and a psychotic glint in her eyes; she stood up and began to walk over to Dean, the older hunter opening his eyes with a groan as he looked around.

The knife glinted dangerously in Sarah's palm, reflecting in Sam's brown eyes as anger and determination manifested themselves in his pupils.

'Oh no you don't!' he growled, crying out in pain as he picked himself up off the floor and headed towards them. He threw himself at Sarah just as he swooped with the knife, the resulting impact meaning the blade missed Dean's neck by mere inches; Sam and Sarah falling together onto the floor.

Sam was up first, growling and gasping in pain as he straddled her and grabbed her wrist, trying to wrestle the knife off of her, but she was hanging fast.

She giggled manically as she managed to wrench her wrist out of the hunters grasp, the knife immediately swiping, the blade hungry for flesh. It bit Sam's shoulder, the hunter yelling pain as it stuck fast.

Sarah shrieked in demented delight as she ferociously pulled it out, blood spurting into her face as the blade was ripped out, Sam shouting in pain.

Before she could do anything else, though, Sam found enough strength to pull himself up and once again throw himself at her, and by pure luck and a little brute strength, he managed to pull the knife from her grasp. It was slippery with his own blood as he wielded it properly; as Sarah screamed and jumped at him he thrust the knife into her abdomen.

Sarah stiffened and looked down at the blade that had sunk into her stomach, blood seeping down her smart shirt, spreading across her chest and down her trousers, the scarlet liquid pooling at her feet.

Sam wrenched himself away, not knowing whether to feel angry or sad about what he had just done. He decided not to think about it, stumbling and limping over to Dean, gently pulling him to his feet and supporting him.

Dean looked almost dreamily up his brother, his face ashen white, his teeth chattering as he fought to keep conscious.

Sam put an arm around his brother and led him slowly away, past Sarah; the woman was lying on the floor, blood spreading thick and fast around her. She turned a shaking head towards the brothers, raised her arms to Sam, a pleading look on her face.

'Help me...please...help me...' she whispered, her eyes fluttering as death beckoned her.

'Go to hell bitch' Sam replied, looking at his brother. Dean crinkled his nose, closed his eyes and gave one nod, as if to say _good one Sammy_!' before his eyes too started to flutter, his breath hitching.

'Dean? No...don't do this to me dude...not now-we're so close...hold on man...please hold on...' Sam didn't know what he was saying as he started to practically drag his brother down the corridor, Dean holding on for dear life as he was guided through the maze of corridors and rooms that hopefully would lead to their freedom.

'Sammy...' he whispered, fingers curling into Sam's shirt.

'Come on Dean...we're so nearly there...hold on Dean...' Sam begged, pulling his brother up once more.

'Just hold on...'

**Will Sam be able to get Dean out in time?**

**Find out in the penultimate chapter!**

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you liked the violence ;)**

**Please review, I would love to know what you though of it!**

**Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10

_3 weeks later..._

Dean was running.

He was running so hard he could barely breathe, his sporadic, tight and hitched breaths coming out in gasps and panicked cries as he chanced a look behind him.

They were still following him, barks and deep throaty growls accompanied heavy and manic padding as the huge devil dogs chased him; their glowing red eyes shining in the darkness of the woods.

Trees and bushes flashed past, field after field rushing past as Dean ran non-stop, his heart begging to be rested, a huge stitch forming in his lower chest as he struggled for breath.

He continued to run, not even looking behind any more, just running as fast as he could.

He found a parting the in the trees, took a sharp right and started pounding through nettles and thorns, not caring if he bled-at least it might slow the dogs down.

It didn't.

Without even looking behind him he knew the dogs were catching up, could almost smell their putrid hot breath as they continued to stalk him. A huge growl right behind him confirmed his worst fears.

A yell of pain caught his ears, and he twisted; Sam was also running, himself being chased by the hell hounds. He watched in horror as the dogs jumped on his back, sending him tumbling into the thorns.

A final, blood curdling scream of pain caught his ears, before Sam's voice was cut short. A deathly silence followed.

'NO! SAMMY!' Dean yelled, before he took off again, trying to find a detour through the woods to get to his brother.

_Don't let him be dead...don't let him be dead..._

Before Dean could even get close, he heard close barks and yaps, deep and dark as he ran.

He fell to the floor as the dog jumped on his back, twisting him around, sharp claws and rabid teeth going immediately for his throat.

'NO! NO NO NO...' the only word Dean could use, as the huge dogs tore him apart, bit by little bit, his own blood pouring from his neck, up into his throat.

He was choking...blood spurting down his mouth...down his chin, onto the dogs muzzle...

'HELP!'

'Dean! Dean your ok, your ok...shh...it's alright...I got you...' Sam held Dean close as he shook, coming down from another nightmare. This was the worst one by far.

His brother curled his hands right in his Jacket, forehead pressed into his shoulder as he fought for breath, before he seemed to settle, slowly laying back down in his hospital bed.

'I-I couldn't wake up' he stuttered, ashen face looking down at Sam as he sat back in his hard plastic chair.

'It's ok...your safe now...nothing can hurt you here' Sam reassured him, rubbing his forearm with a smile, wincing as he leaned forwards to comfort his brother.

It had now been three weeks since Sam had dragged his brother from the crazed woman's lair.

Three weeks had passed, and in those three weeks Dean had almost died twice, his heart stopping from the blood loss, and then an infection took hold, exhausting his brother and putting his life on the brink. Thankfully he was now in remission from the infection, just going through the modes before he was deemed well enough for release.

He was swathed in bandages that had to be changed twice a day, huge black stitches holding together his skin on his stomach. His hospital bed was surrounded by drips, some antibiotics, some water, and another precautionary anti-body for the drug that had been given to him in their first 'game'. The Atropine was being broken down, the drug being washed out of his system so it didn't do more damage.

'They...they killed you Sammy...I...I couldn't help you...they tore you apart...' a sob broke through is big brother's words and Sam's heart broke completely.

'Hey...I'm here...I'm not going anywhere-it was just a dream...just a stupid dream...' he muttered, holding his brother's hand gently, being careful not to touch the needle taped to the back of his hand.

'I know...it-it was just, so real...' a lone tear spread down Dean's cheek, falling onto his white blanket.

'I know...I'm sorry...you're ok now...I'll keep you safe, I promise...' Sam said, earnest eyes shining as he looked at his brother.

Dean smiled at him, going slightly pink. 'You always do...' he muttered, before clearing his throat and looking around.

Sam smiled at his brother-his old Dean was coming back to him.

'Anyway, how are you doing?' Dean returned to looking at him, looking him up and down for signs of injury.

Sam sighed, wincing, and leaned back in his seat. He motioned his leg to Dean, the older hunter leaning to the sides to see it properly.

Sam's left leg was encased in blue plaster, his toes just poking out of the colourful cast; two grey crutches were propped on the head of Dean's bed.

Dean whistled. Sam nodded.

'Yeah...it's ok though...just a few weeks in plaster-I also got some snazzy stitches in my shoulder too, though it's a bit stiff' Sam grimaced, trying to move his shoulder in a circular motion, but he could only move it so much.

'I'm sorry man...this is all my fault...' Dean muttered, averting his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck.

'No, Dean...you can't blame yourself for this! Threes just not our lucky number, that's all!' Sam said, sitting up straighter and moving Dean's shoulder so he was facing him.

'You couldn't have done anything to prevent this, we've just got bad luck!' he said.

'I should've done something! Anything, then you wouldn't of ended up with your leg nearly chewed off, and I wouldn't have ended up in this dump...' Dean grumbled.

'Hey-your room isn't that bad!' Sam grinned, pushing Dean gently, making his brother rock slightly.

'Don't' Dean muttered.

Sam did it again, a little harder, sending Dean a little further away before he pinged back to his original position.

'I said don't!' Dean said; humour flicking in his voice as he turned to give his brother a look.

'What? I didn't do anything!' Sam raised his arms, grinning at his brother.

'You did! You little...' Dean made to push his brother back, but was stopped by an almighty pain in his stomach.

'Ahhhh...' he leaned back into his pillows, wincing as pain tore round his body.

'Sorry man...' Sam said, standing up worriedly. He wondered if he should call the nurse.

'It's ok Sammy-time for my meds anyway!' Dean nodded behind Sam, his brother turned to find himself face to face with the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

She had red hair; her tight blue nurse's uniform hugging her in all the right places.

'Uhh. Hi...' Sam muttered, before turning back to Dean, eyes already raised.

'What? Hello Jenny...is it medicine time already?' His brother put on a placid tone, winking at Sam as he passed, giving his brother a jovial wave as he hobbled to the door.

'I'm afraid so...'

'Aw don't be afraid-this is my favourite time of the day...there's always something to look at!'

'Oh you are adorable!' Jenny squeaked, giggling as she fixed Dean's drip.

Sam snorted and pushed through the door, hobbling down the corridor on the way for the exit.

Yep, his brother was back-and in business...so it would seem.

Sam shook his head and pressed on-he had something in mind that would make Dean's day-heck his whole life, he just needed some help and the right tools.

It was going to be hard...

...but he had work to do.

**What has Sam got up his sleeve?**

**Find out in the next (and last) chapter!**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**This is the last chapter, so I really hope you've all enjoyed the ride, and you like Dean's present from Sam...it seemed a fitting ending!**

**Enjoy...**

_One month later..._

'Sammy, are we nearly there yet?' Dean's deep voice moaned from beside him.

Sam chuckled and patted Dean's knee, making his big brother jump.

'Oops, sorry man! Yes, we are very nearly there...keep the blindfold on though!' he said, turning back to the wheel.

Sam had been driving a red rental car for the past week or so, having had his cast off the previous week.

His shoulder was on the mend, so now he was tasked with chauffeuring them both around.

Dean sighed, running his hand down the blue felt blindfold that covered his eyes.

'Don't see why I have to wear this dumb thing anyway...' he grumbled.

'Because I've got a surprise for you, and you can't see it till we get there' Sam told him for the tenth time, smiling as he drove through the Dakota sunshine, the trees casting a welcome shadow on his face.

He opened the window and breathed in deeply, letting the cool air radiate round the car. His hair ruffled on his head, but he didn't move to pat it back down. He just enjoyed it.

It had now been a month since they had escaped that room, a month since they had escaped the nightmare that had fallen upon them not just once-but three times.

He didn't know how two people could have so much bad luck, but he figured that it wouldn't do well to dwell on it.

'Are we nearly there yet?' Dean's voice once again broke into his thoughts, jolting him out of his silent reverie.

His brother was still wrapped in tight bandages, his stomach was still held together with stitches, but at least he was out. The nightmares hadn't completely disappeared, but they had been getting better the past month.

They were slowly getting back to normal...very slowly.

He sighed and rolled his eyes once more, looking around to check where they actually were.

'I think so...' he muttered, before clearing his throat.

He had a piece of good news to give Dean before they actually got to their destination.

'Uh hey-I did some research while you were in hospital, I forgot to say...'

'-Can I take this stupid blindfold off now?' Dean interrupted, sitting up straighter.

'Will you let me finish? Anyway-I did some research about the Johnsons-'he saw Dean visibly stiffen beside him, and his big brother ripped the blindfold off with a gasp.

'Sorry-It suddenly got too dark' he muttered, looking apologetically at Sam, who smiled at him.

'That's ok, just close your eyes when I say so' he shrugged, before turning back to the wheel.

'You want me to finish, or do you want to wait?' he asked.

'Is it good news?' Dean asked nervously, trying to relax back in his seat.

'Very'

'...ok, tell me' Dean looked at his brother, eyes now alight with interest.

Sam grinned at the windscreen. 'Well- it turns out that the family line of the Johnsons completely ended with Sarah. After the fire, Chris was supposedly the only survivor, he had Dominic, but then he died, leaving no heir. Sarah didn't bear any children, so the line ended with her.'

'That's great news! So no more crazy murderous psychopaths still lurking in the shadows?'

'Nope. Nada!' Sam grinned, giving his brother the biggest smile he had ever seen.

'Now I can sleep a little easier...' Dean smiled, turning back to the front, relief spreading over his face, sinking into his body.

They were free...no more worrying...no more hurting...they were going to be ok...

Sam stopped the rental car, before turning to Dean.

'Ok, just close your eyes and keep them closed, you wont want to spoil this surprise!' he smiled, turning off the engine and limping round to Dean's side.

The drive had left his leg stiff, but he just needed to walk the pain off, there was no lasting damage to his leg.

'Ok Sammy...eyes closed...I'm looking forward to this!' Dean grinned, squeezing his eyes shut tight, before gripping Sam's waiting arm and walking forwards.

'Your gonna love this...' Sam grinned, stomach fluttering in anticipation.

It had taken him so long to do this, but finally the work was done...now he was just waiting to see his big brother's face.

'Ok? Ready...OPEN!' he said, releasing Dean's arm.

Dean slowly opened his eyes, a curious frown on his features.

That frown slowly upturned into a glorious smile, his eyes widening and his heart filling.

'Oh my god...' he muttered, before looking at his brother, a disbelievingly happy look on his face.

Sam smiled and rummaged in his pocket, bringing out a clutch of silver keys.

He threw them to his brother, who caught them deftly and expertly.

'She's all yours man.' He smiled, standing back with pride to admire his handiwork.

'Jesus...' Dean whispered, walking forwards.

Sleek and black, with silver rims, Dean's prized 1967 Chevrolet Impala stood majestically in the sunshine, its shiny surface glistening as it absorbed the heat. Dean ran a finger down her door, grinning with the familiar smells and texture as he felt her bodywork beneath his finger.

It looked as good as new, her interior clean and tidy. Nothing was out of place, it was as if she had never been ploughed into a river and submerged.

He opened the trunk, grinning as he saw all the weapons stacked and put tidily, everything shining as if it had been recently clean.

'You did all this?' he asked Sam, who had just joined him, tears in his eyes.

It was like Dean had come home.

'Most of it. I had help from Bobby, and we managed to get her all out in one piece. We had to buy the weapons again though, they were water-logged and useless, but everything it pure original Impala.' He said proudly, patting the Chevy lightly.

'This is awesome man...I can't believe you did this for me...thanks dude...' Dean was getting majorly choked up, but right now-he didn't care.

'You're welcome Dean. I just figured you needed some good news' Sam shrugged.

Dean turned to him and nodded, a happy tear running down his cheek, but all the while he was willing to himself...I will not cry...I will not cry.

'You like it?' Sam decided to ask the stupid question.

'I love it' Dean replied, before pulling him into a hug, squeezing him tightly, resting his head on his shoulder.

Sam grinned and closed his eyes. He didn't squeeze, because he knew it would hurt Dean-he didn't want him to hurt anymore.

After a while Dean pulled away, hitting Sam lightly on the shoulder as he cleared his throat.

'This is amazing Sammy-I can't thank you enough...you don't want anything?' he asked, walking to the other side of the car and unlocking the driver's side door.

Sam sighed, shaking his head and shrugging. 'This is going to sound cliché...but I just wanted to see you happy, that's enough for me' he said.

He looked up to see Dean staring at him.

'What?'

'Your right-that did sound cliché!' Dean nodded, winking at Sam before nudging at the passenger door he was standing in front of.

Sam snorted, before chuckling and getting in, folding his legs in the seat, grinning at Dean as he flopped into the driver's seat.

'You ready?' Sam asked, smiling at his brother.

'Oh Sammy-I was BORN ready!' Dean said happily, closing his eyes and sighing in euphoria as he started the engine. He whooped and caressed the steering wheel.

'Oh baby I've missed this!' he purred, getting the Impala into gear and rolling it toward the road.

He fiddled with is cassette collection, before settling on AC/DC.

'Hi ho silver...AWAAAAY!' he yelled, laughing as he pushed the tape in and pressed play.

The immediate sounds of 'Back In Black' burst into the car, Dean grinning as he drove the Impala down the highway.

Sam pretended to wince as Dean began to sing along.

_Back in black_

_I hit the sack_

_I've been too long_

_I'm glad to be back_

_Yes I am..._

Sam looked out the window, content with listening to Dean sing really, really badly, the wind blowing through the Impala seemed fresher, nicer than it had in the rental car.

Everything was good. Life was good.

He only hoped that it would never change.

**The end.**

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, and the story overall!**

**Please review one last time (as per usual!) and tell me what you thought of the chapter, the story overall, and perhaps the whole trilogy-that would be amazing!**

**Sadly, this is also the end of the series, so no more 'games' stories! :(**

**Thank you all for reading-and please review!**

**Happyday girl**

**Xxxx**


End file.
